Mobile phones are no longer just telephones. In addition to providing telephone functionality, they are also providing more complex applications (e.g., games, multimedia, music download and playback, video (with audio content) download and playback, web browsing, etc.) that require ever-increasing audio processing capabilities. Thus, improvements in hardware and software for audio processing in mobile phones and other mobile devices equipped for audio streaming are desired.